honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Honorverse:Wikipedia content/List of Honorverse characters
This article is from Wikipedia and has been saved from deletion in order to include its missing content into the Honorverse Wiki. This is intended to be a comprehensive list of the names of even minor fictional character in the Honorverse, a series of military science fiction novels written by David Weber. Characters are sorted by their last name. Some are sorted by first name since their last name has not been found in the books (or does not appear). Military characters are mentioned with the rank they had in the last novel in which they appear. Although efforts have been made to include all characters, there are likely to be omissions and other errors. At any particular time, there will be variations in the level of brief detail, and there are some duplications, not all of which are errors as there is some name duplication amongst the characters. Explanation of Abbreviations Other Abbreviations * ATO: Assistant Tac Officer * CIP: Council for an Independent Prism * CO: Commanding Officer * COLAC: Commanding Officer, LACs * CN: Caliphate (Zanzibaran) Navy * CPO: Chief Petty Officer * DCC: Damage Control Center * ECM: Electronic CounterMeasures (methods to confuse enemy sensors) * EN: Erewhon Navy * ER: Erewhon star system * EVA: Extra-Vehicular Activity (derived from ancient NASA term) * EW: Electronic Warfare (also Energy Weapons?) * HH: Honor Harrington * INS: Interstellar News Service (one of a small number of more or less Galaxy wide news organizations), knock off of Old Earth International News Service * JNMTC: Joint Navy Military Transport Command (SKM) * KT: Star Kingdom of Torch * LAC: Light attack craft (not hyper capable) * MA: Masada star system * ME: Mesa star system * MN: Monican Navy * MO: Monica star system * OCTO: Officer Candidate Training Officer * PO: Petty Officer * ROE: Rules of Engagement * SAR: Search and Rescue * SC: regional star cluster and political entity Silesian Confederacy * SBA: Sick Bay Attendant (in RMN) * SCPO: Senior Chief Petty Officer * SIS: Special Intelligence Service (SKM term) * SO: Senior Officer * SUT: Sustained Use Thruster (usually in context of EVA suit thrusters) * TC: region near one of the SKM wormhole terminals Talbott Cluster, same as Talbott Quadrant. * TQ: See TC * VE: Verge system Characters (Alphabetized) A Abbot to Adams Adcock to Albertson Akimoto to Allman Alquezar to Anderman, Prince Huang Anders, William 'Five' to Archer Ariel to Ash Ashford to Avshari B Bagwell to Bannister Banshee to Bellefeuille Ben-Fazal to Blaine Blanchard to Bouvier Boyce to Brentworth Brigham to Burke C Cachat to Canning Capra to Castellaño Casterlin to Chernov Chet to Clairdon Clairmont to Clements Coatsworth to Corell Cortez to Cukor D Dalipagic to D'Arezzo Darlington to DeGeorge Dekker to Descours Desjardins to DeSoto DeWitt to Divkovic Djerdja to Downey Draskovic to DuMorne Dunlevy to Duvalier E Earhart to Eisenbrei Eisley to Evans F Falco to Ferguson Ferrero to Flairty Flanagan to Fontein Foraker to Fraser Freemantle to Fulbright G Gaines to Genda Georgides to Gisborne Giuliani to Gower Gozzi to Gregory Griggs to Gutierrez H Hagen to Hamer Hammitt to Harahap Harding to Harper Harrington, Dr. Alfred to Harrington, Stephanie Harris to Haughton Hauptman to Haynesworth Hearns to Helpern Hemphill to Hernando Herrick to Hill Hines to Holtz Honeker to Howard Howell to Hurston I Illyushin to Ito J Jackson to Jankowski Janseci to Jeffers Jefferson to Jones Jordan to Justin K Kaczmarczyk to Kellet Kennedy to Kirkegard Kleinmeuller to Kuzak L Lababibi to Langtry Lao Than to Lecter Lemaitre, Antoinette to Lewis Lionheart to Luchner M MacAfee to Maddison MaGuire to Mangrum Mannock to Marston Masterman to Maybach Mayhew, Alexandra to Mayhew, Theresa Maynard to McKee McKeon to Mincio Monroe to Mueller N Nagchaudhuri to Nordbrandt O Obrien to Olivetti Olson to Oversteegen P Pacelot to Panokulous Panowski to Perot Pete to Porter Preston to Pyne Q R Randal to Rhodes Rice to Rontved Rosenfeld to Ryder S Saganami to Sanderson, W Sanford to Schubert Schumacher to Shemais Sherman to Silvetti Simmons, G to Snellgrave Sorbanne to Steiner Stellingetti to Stokes Stone to Sukowski Sullivan to Sydon T Takahashi to Templeton, G Tennard, J to Theodore Therret to Thurgood Thurman to Tobias Tobin to Trajan, Wi Tremaine to Truman Truscot to Tyler U Ukovski to Urizar V Vale to Van Scheldt Verrochio to Vorland W Walker to Waters Webster to Wexler White to Wilson Winton-Henke, Anson to Wright Y Yammata to Yanakov, Rachel Yang, Rachel to Yestremensky Younce to Young, Lord Stefan Younger to Yviernau Z